


Scratched

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tim Burton's Batman Returns, Sparring, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Lazarus stops a thug from hurting a couple--with his new claws.
Kudos: 3





	Scratched

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot.

A young man and woman walked down the sidewalk, having emerged from a theatre that was right by. Just when the young lady wearing a beret could say who her favorite character was, an extremely man emerged from an alley and grabbed them, furiously. The young lady cried out as the young man gasped as the thug crashed them against the wall. A shadow loomed over them, catching all their attention, as Lazarus quipped about the thug, leaning at him. “Oh, you're a big pile of animal waste,”

The thug growled, coming closer to Lazarus, stretching his fingers, getting ready to tear him down. Lazarus spread his legs over the snow, appearing smug at him.

“Have mercy, we can always talk it over tea,” Lazarus reassured, before low-kicking the thug’s side, causing the latter to grunt in pain. The thug stared intensely at Lazarus, obviously despising him; the thug swung at Lazarus, but the latter ducked, giggling. Quickly, Lazarus slashed his face with his new claws and kneed the thug in his gut, sending his back to the wall; the thug cried out, touching his face, and seeing the blood on his fingers. He looked and saw Lazarus smiling eerily at him before he crashed his boot on the thug’s chest, feeling his sternum crunch harshly; Lazarus slashed his throat, streams of blood falling from his neck like red teardrops. 

Still smiling evilly, Lazarus slowly turned his head to the pair. 

The young man sighed, grateful that someone came to their rescue, as his girlfriend’s head was on his chest, “Oh, thank ya’, mate, we—” 

Lazarus furiously pushed him and his girlfriend against the wall, the latter squealing, covering her eyes with her sleeve, now afraid of their new savior. The young man’s eyes widened, hoping that this man would not maim them as much as that thug. 

“You make it so easy for a Silver Beatle to come to you,” Lazarus breathed venomously to the pair, his icy blue gems staring right into the young man’s soul. He leaned in close, whispering, “I am Lazarus, hear me roar!”

Immediately, Lazarus got onto his hands and cartwheeled twice away, before front-flipping down the alley, disappearing into the night.


End file.
